phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Hey Ferb
" |band = Phineas |album = Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions |genre = Show tune |runtime = 1:17 1:27 (album) |band2 = Phineas |before = "Alien Heart" |after = "Aren't You a Little Young?" |video = Episode version Soundtrack version }}" " is a song performed by Phineas during the introduction of "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". Lyrics Phineas: I know what we're gonna do today, though it might sound just a bit cliché. We can build a rollercoaster, but this time with songs and dancing! 'Cause when we're back in school come next September, And they ask us, we can both remember Every cool and clever thing we did all summer long, and glancing back we're gonna be so glad that we didn't sit all day and watch TV, I don't think anyone can disagree the world is possibilities And that's what makes me say: Phineas and Chorus: Hey Ferb! Phineas: Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!... Phineas and Chorus: Hey Ferb! Phineas: Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!... Background singers: Boredom is something up with which I will not put Phineas and Chorus: Hey Ferb! Phineas: Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!... Background singers: Boredom is something up with which I will not put Phineas and Chorus: Hey Ferb! Phineas: Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! Hey Ferb! Gallery |name= }} Background Information *Throughout the accompanying video, Phineas and Ferb parody several well-known musicals. This encompasses Cats, The Phantom of the Opera, Oklahoma!, Singin' in the Rain, Fiddler on the Roof, West Side Story, The Music Man, Les Misérables, The King and I, Chicago and finally, Cabaret. *During the final part of the song, the background chorus repeats the phrase "Boredom is something up with which I will not put." Besides being a direct quote from "Rollercoaster," this line plays on a famous quip attributed (possibly apocryphally) to Winston Churchill: "Ending a sentence with a preposition is something up with which I will not put." In the Spanish version, that sentence is heard loud and the chorus just repit hey, Ferb. *This is the first Broadway-style song to not be sung by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. *This song has background vocals by Laura Dickinson (http://ringostrack.com/en/artist/laura-dickinson/15684). * The song was first acknowledged by Dan Povenmire at the Phineas and Ferb Comic Con Panel (July 2010). Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson BMI Work #13163425 (registered as I Know What We're Gonna Do Today) See also *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions *''Hey Ferb/Multilanguage'' *List of songs de: Hey Ferb (Das wird ein ganz besonderer Tag) Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:H